A Rose Without Thorns
by Quibblette
Summary: It's rated PG just to be safe. Well, Draco and Hermione are finally together but a horrible secret is about to get Hermione killed. Will Draco be able to save her? Complete! Chapter 8 - Eplilogue!
1. The Truth Be Known

The Truth be Known A/N: Hey ya all! I'm Jackrussel666! That's my name don't wear it out! This is my first ever fanficcy so lay it easy on me 'kay? I'm only thirteen! Well, this is a pretty short chapter - more like a prologue. Drama is coming in Chapter 4 and up! For now it's just lame, useless fluff. Well, please R/R Hermione's PoV 

The Great Hall was just as I remembered it - noisy. We were all rushing to welcome the newly sorted Gryffindor first years. I got a letter the not long ago telling me that I had been chosen for Headgirl and who would believe who the was Headboy. "So Hermione, you know who Headboy is yet?" Ron asked. I nodded, "Unfortunately." 

"Well then, spill," Harry replied. I was silent. I still couldn't believe it myself. I mean, the RAT! 

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it is," I said. "Cause it's Malfoy,"

Harry was shocked and Ron looked like he was about to explode. "That slimy rat, he bought his way in, oh it should've been Harry at least if they were gonna give it to Malfoy, oh I bet you that Death Eater father of his bought his way in oh.."

 Couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry about it Ron, it's not like anything's gonna happen to me."

"You have to share a dorm!" he yelled. 

Everyone looked. I turned to see what the Slytherin table were doing. I couldn't believe what I saw. Malfoy was actually smiling at me. Not the I'm-the-best smirk he gave everyone. But the sort of smile you give to someone you like. He looked kinda hot with that sort of smile and that tight robe and the hair. Oooh, the silvery blonde hair.  No way, I thought to myself, Hermione get a hold of yourself you cannot! And I mean CANNOT!! Start thinking those thoughts about Malfoy. He's a slimy Slytherin ferret.

"No, we just share a common room. There's stairs leading to the Headboy and Headgirl rooms," I answered, tearing my thoughts away from Draco.

"You get your own room!," Harry complained. "That is so majorly unfair!"

"Well, you should have tried harder to be Headboy then."

The hall all of a sudden went quiet.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore started. "As you may already know I am Professor Dumbledore, you headmaster……….."

He went on as usual and when he announced who the Headboy was, George yelled out "WHAT?" and Fred "THE FERRET?"

The hall burst out laughing. Well, all except the Slytherin table. We had a great feast. Roast chicken, vegies. After  the feast I went to my new dorm.

"See ya tomorrow," I yelled out to Harry and Ron. 

"Night!" they yelled back.

………………………………………………

Draco's PoV 

It wasn't long till Hermione arrived. She was beautiful. From the bushy hair all the way to the leather shoes. I can't believe I'm thinking like this. I mean she's a mudblood! But I've had this conversation with myself before. I just can't help it. The truth be known, I love her.

"Well, well, well," I said, sounding like the conceited guy I pretend to be. "Granger's decided to come at last."

"How nice of you to wait for me," she replied.

"Wouldn't 'ave but McGonagall told Nostradamus over here not to let me in unless you were here with me. We have to come up with a password." I tried to sound indifferent, but the truth was I went weak in the knees everytime I saw her. SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!! I tried to force the thought into my head. Getting there, getting there. Damn! not working. I still felt the same way about her. 

"Well, you might as well come up with one. I'm not in the mood to think right now and we could always change it later," Hermione said, holding back a yawn.

"Okay, how 'bout…. _liebe._" 

I can't believe I said that! I mean. What if she knew German?

"I can't believe you suggested that!" She sounded shocked. Bingo! She _did_ know German. 

"But I'm in no mood to argue," she continued. "_liebe_ it is."

I said the password required to put in another password and then we walked inside, the portrait sliding back into position. Hermione stared at me strangely. I wasn't surprised I mean, I had suggested _love _in German to be our password. I couldn't help it. It just slid of my tongue before I could think about it. 

"Why did you suggest that?" she asked.

I just stared. Her eyes. They were so like mine. But they weren't even the same colour!

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" she demanded.

I did something very un-Draco-like. It surprised her so much. It even surprised me! 

I lent over and kissed her on the lips. 

A/N: There we go, the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! I'm uploading the next chapter with this one! Well, Bye! O, yeah I almost forgot. Please excuse my horrible grammar cause I'm in serious need of a beta reader! If you would like to be my beta reader please e-mail Jackrussel666@hotmail.com

Disclaimer Poem

Roses are red 

Viloets are blue

I'm a broke teenager

So please don't sue

If you recognise it

Then it's JKR's

And if you don't

Then it came from Mars

No not really,

But please review,

You do that by clicking,

The box in the blue.


	2. A Mask Shattered

A Mask Shattered

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! This is still in Drakie's and Hermi's PoV. It's still the same night too. But things get a little more interesting in this little chapter. It's still a load of lame, useless fluff though. Drama is coming in chapter 4 and up! If anyone knows where I got this title from please review. I just want to know that people are getting my chapter titles.

Hermione's PoV

How dare he? How dare he? HOW DARE HE? How dare he make me feel so, so, so weak? So confused. So lost. Here I was, Hermione Granger, kissing Malfoy. Well actually he kissed me. But some how I found myself kissing him back. I pushed him away. I couldn't do this. What about Ron? What about Harry? How would they feel if they found out that their best friend was in love with their arch-enemy? In love? Was I really in love? I don't know.  I was so confused. Here I was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Looking into his beautiful smiling face. Starring right into his eyes and not feeling hate. But love. My body was tingling, my heart racing, my brain? On over-drive. What would my friends think? How can he make me feel like this? So many questions. So many emotions I had never felt before. I felt like I just wanted to melt into his arms. Then he did the strangest of things.

Draco's PoV 

I proposed to her. I can't believe I did it, but I did. It was the only way to save her. She looked at me like I'd just apparated into the room wearing nothing but togs. I suppose I oughta explain.

"It's the only way, Hermione."

"The only way for what? The only way for you to win your bet? I knew it was too good to be true. You pretend to like me then you ask me to marry you and when I say yes you can go boast to Pansy that the mudblood was in love with you. I knew it!" she spat.

Where did that come from? It wasn't like that at all. I was hurt. Real bad. I thought she would understand. Thought she'd be happy.

"No, it's the only way for you to live," I whispered.

"Great trick Malfoy, not working," she said.

"Voldemort's coming back. I want to be able to protect you. Make sure you're okay. Hermione, I just don't want you to die." I know I sounded upset. I was on the verge of crying. The mask I had worn in front of her for six years was getting shattered in 6 minutes. 

"So you expect me to marry you, a Death-eating Slytherin slug? I would rather die fighting at Harry's side than marry a Death-eater!"

"It's not like that!" I snapped, I know I shouldn't have but I did it anyway. I grabbed her arm and looked straight into her angry eyes, "I am not a Death-Eater and never will be. Do you understand? My father was one and  hate him for that! I'm begging you Hermione, listen to reason. I love you. I always have ever since the day you walked into my life. I want to be able to protect you. As much as I'm ashamed of it, I was involved in the Dark Arts. I know what he's capable of and trust me it's not pretty. Look, I don't care. Go tell the whole school that Draco Malfoy was on his knees begging you to marry him if you like. It's not gonna change anything. I love you Hermione. I really do." And with that I felt tears roll down my face. 

I had been such a jerk to her. How could I ever expect her to love me? I was so embarrassed. I had never cried in front of anyone in my life. Let alone a girl. I knew the mask had finally cracked. I must have looked so pathetic. I sure felt that way. Maybe I should just pretend it was all a trick and sneer at her for her own stupidity. I was about to do that. That was until she wiped away my tears with her thumb and embraced me. I know she must feel sorry for me. She was so understanding. So forgiving. So beautiful. 

"I love you too," she whispered into my ear. "Draco, don't do this to me. I can't stand you being sad. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry. I never knew that  and I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just well, it's hard to believe that's all."

She wouldn't know how much those words meant to me. How great it was to be in her arms. I know it should be the other way round. It should be _me_, comforting _her_ when she was in need. She was so kind and forgiving. Then a wave of guilt besieged me. Of course it was hard to believe. I called her _mudblood_ for god's sakes! 

"No, it was my fault. I was a complete jerk to you. A complete moron, and in your own words a Slytherin slug. But people can change. I would do anything for you Hermione, anything."

She looked at me. And for the second time in my life, I saw love in those beautiful brown eyes not complete loathing.

"Then shut up an kiss me," she whispered. 

And I was glad to obey.  Holding on to every second, feeling the softness of those lips, wishing the moment would never end. Then I decided to try to go a bit further. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, hoping she wouldn't push away. She did quite the contrary. She swung her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and closer until our bodies were pressed against each other. I ran my tongue across the roof of her mouth, and down along her perfect teeth. We just kept kissing and kissing as if the world would come to an end if we stopped. Then she pulled back, starred at the maroon curtains behind us, whispered "I love you," and ran to her room.

**Hermione's PoV**

As soon a I got to my room I threw myself on the bed and tried sleep. But thoughts kept chasing each other through my mind. What have you done? Who cares I did what I wanted to do. But imagine what would happen if Ron and Harry found out? Well, I just won't let them find out will I? 

Then something struck me. Ron! He loved me. Harry had told me that. I know Ron would never say it. He just expected me to know. So could I use that as an excuse if he finds out? That he never told me how he felt? What am I thinking? They won't find out. They just won't. But then again if they are my friends they'll understand won't they? I sure hope so cause I think I saw someone hiding behind the curtains.

A/N: There ya go folks! Chapter two! Chapter three will be coming very soon! Either in 10 reviews time or a week, whichever comes first. It's already written I just want to see what you think of the first two chapters and there will be tonnes of drama after chapter three and I mean tonnes!

Disclaimer Poem

Roses are red 

Viloets are blue

I'm a broke teenager

So please don't sue

If you recognise it

Then it's JKR's

And if you don't

Then it came from Mars

No not really,

But please review,

You do that by clicking,

The box in the blue.


	3. A Kiss and a Punch

A Kiss and a Punch A/N: I decided to upload straight away even though what I said in the last chappy. I hate it when I read something and I ahev to wait forever for the next chapter to pop up so I"ve decided it's good enough to me that I've got two readers I know of and if me writing this story only please the two of them then so be it cause two's enough for me! And thankyou so much to my reviewers! Thankyou notes down the bottom. This chapter doesn't have Draco's or Hermi's PoV it's in Pansy's, Ron's and Harry's. Read and find out whether there was a person behind the curtains or not. Pansy's PoV 

I was behind the curtains waiting for _my _Drakie to come. I had sneaked in wearing an invisibility cloak my father bought for me - how  else do you suppose I get the gossip? - while Drakie and the mudblood walked in.  Anyway I was hoping for a midnight snogging session after the mudblood went to sleep but what do I see? My Drakie kissing her! Then he proposed to her! After that she hugged him. How dare she! He's meant to be mine! And the worst was yet to come. _They _had a snogging session! I tried to do a spell on her but I couldn't get my wand and all I succeeded at was arousing suspicion. I guess if he won't be mine then he'll have to pay the consequences. The secret's out peoples. And I'll make sure the whole school knows it. Especially Potter and Weasel. Omegod! I broke a nail! Oh, I'm gonna kill who ever did this! Potter and Weasel will have to wait.

The next evening 

Ron's PoV 

When Harry and I walked out of the common room guess who we found waiting for us? Pansy pug-faced Parkinson.

"Hello boys," she said, putting on a rather ugly smile.

"What do you want Pansy?" I demanded. 

She was about the only girl I wouldn't mine giving a knuckle sandwich to. She was so arrogant and always giggled in such a stupid way. I mean, she's probably the female equivalent of Malfoy! They are a perfect pair. Just like me and 'Mione will be if I can just get the guts to tell her.

"Daydreaming about the mudblood again Weasel?" she sneered. 

I was about to lunge at her but Harry held me back. How dare she call Hermione a mudblood! God she had such an annoying voice. 

"Don't you dare call her a mudblood, you, you , you slimy Slytherin snake!" I yelled. 

I know the insult was pretty lame but it had served its purpose. Pansy looked like she was about to cry. Then somehow she seemed to pull herself together and smirked.

"Protective of your darling Granger are you Weasel, but you won't be once you hear this juicy bit of news,"

Harry glared. "We don't want to hear it Pansy," he finally said. 

But the truth was I did want to hear it. 

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I saw your darling mudblood snog with Draco Malfoy!" and with that she left.

It couldn't be true. I mean it just couldn't be. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. They do share a dorm and she seemed to be looking at him a lot lately and differently too. He didn't insult us as much. And he hasn't insulted her all day!  Plus Pansy liked Draco so she wouldn't  make up lies about him unless he did something real bad to her, like, like, like snog with her arch-enemy!

**Harry's PoV**

Ever since Pansy told him that stupid lie, Ron seems to be acting a real weird around Hermione. I could see he was really depressed so I decided to prove to him that it was only a stupid lie.  We decided to sneak into the Heads common room that night. 

_That night_

So here we were next to Draco and Hermione - wearing an  invisibility cloak of course. I made a mental note that the password was _liebe _-gotta check what it means, probably German cause that's Hermione's second language - and we followed them in without them noticing. Outside the common room there acted like they were about to _avada _each other any second but as soon as they got inside the atmosphere seemed to change. 

They looked at each other with kindness. Draco gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and then walked up the stairs. But Hermione yelled after him saying they needed to talk about what he said last night. He invited her up to his room saying that to explain properly he needed to show her something. She went into his room and we followed.

Man, I can't believe this was happening and I knew it was harder for Ron than it was for me. I could feel him tense up and I could see that he was trying real hard not to go and punch Malfoy. And it was all my fault. I had dragged him into this hoping to prove to him - and myself - that Pansy's accusations were false. But it ended up confirming them.

I just hope he wasn't planning to do anything to Hermione.

When we got to his room I found that it was fit for a king! Everything was huge, from the green and silver rug in the middle of the floor to the four poster bed in the middle of the room.

I could see Hermione lying with her head on Draco's lap on the couch talking. He was playing with her hair. We moved closer and could finally hear the conversation. Heck, it confused the hell out of me.

"You know what you said yesterday Draco, what do you mean? I mean, how did you know?"

"Well, I really don't want to tell you this. It could put you in danger. No I better not."

Since when did he care what happened to her? But then again he kissed her!

"Draco, tell me. Don't worry it's okay. I can take care of myself."

"But, c'mon 'Mione. He doesn't like people knowing what he's up to."

'Mione? 

"Draco Johnathan Malfoy! I demand you tell me at once. Remember what you said last night? I think it's better I know,"

Johnathan? 

For some reason he looked ashamed. He seemed like he was having and argument with himself whether to tell her or not. Then he shook his head and said, "Hermione, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. But since you want to know then I guess I owe you the truth. He's back. He really is. My father decided to turn me into a Death-Eater so I went with him to the hide-out. I didn't want to Hermione, I didn't…"

Were those tears I could see on his face? I never knew Malfoy cried. I mean, of course everyone cried but Malfoy? I was still trying to digest the thoughts from the past fifteen minutes. Malfoy kissing Hermione. Hermione lying on the couch with Malfoy. Malfoy admitting he loved Hermione.  Him about to get turned into a death-eater. Malfoy crying. And why the heck were they in his room? Then Hermione did something very strange. Something that would hurt Ron more than a bucket of knives. 

She pulled Malfoy's head closer to hers and kissed him.

Then before I knew it, Ron ran out of the invisibility cloak, punched Malfoy in the face and ran out of the room.

A/N Hoped u liked this chappy! If you do then review if you don't then flame me! I don't really care I just want a review! Creative criticism is ALWAYS welcome!

Thankyou notes:

p.h : You wanted more. You've got more! You have to wait a bit for the next chapter though cause it's not finished yet so this is a long one to make up for it.

Tabby : They say the first review is always the most treasured. The other reviews are treasured as well, but you gave me the first review I've ever gotten in my life so I decided to post the third chapter anyway cause well, I don't want to lose any readers. 

Well, gtg and thankyou to all my readers - and reviewers especially. I love you all! Next chappy up in a day or so. BTW hope you like my poem! 

Disclaimer Poem

Roses are red 

Viloets are blue

I'm a broke teenager

So please don't sue

If you recognise it

Then it's JKR's

And if you don't

Then it came from Mars

No not really,

But please review,

You do that by clicking,

The box in the blue.


	4. The Attack of The Happy Fairy - no not r...

_Not the Keeper_

A/N: The not so long awaited chapter four! Thankyou to all the darling reviewers and yes, I shall tell you all why he proposed so early - just not in this chappy! Or the next. Hehehehe! The chapter's real title is not the keeper but I called it The Attack of The Happy Fairy because well, you'll just have to read on! Enjoy! Cause I've got a writers block so the next chappy might not come out soon! But I'm pretty good with getting out of them by writing an absolutely pathetic ficcy or something so R/R!!

Hermione's PoV

Oh my god! Was that Ron? I could see Draco holding his nose. It was bleeding. I gently pulled his hand away from it and did a simple little spell on it to stop the bleeding. He thanked me - still shocked by what happened I suppose. I shouldn't have kissed him. I should've at least told Harry the truth. It was all my fault. But wait! I can kiss who ever I like. Their not my keepers! Now that it's sunk in I was mad. My friends! My very own friends sneaking around and spying on me like that. And I thought they were my friends. If Ron was here all along - unnoticed it means that he must've had the cloak with him and considering I didn't see him with the cloak so that leads to only one thing.

Harry's PoV

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" 

I heard her say - well more like yell my name. I guess she knows I'm here. Why did she have to be so smart?  I pulled of the cloak.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. 

I was still confused about what happened - and shocked. But Ron had done what I was so tempted to do. 

So I simply said, "Actually you should be answering that question, Hermione. You were snogging with Malfoy. MALFOY! And we thought you were our friend but we were wrong. I'm glad Ron did what he did. But I reckon you deserved a punch even more than he did. You know how Ron feels. And stop looking at me weird Malfoy! How could you do this to us? How could you? Of all people."

I was sorta angry - well okay,  angry - okay really and utterly angry. But she was Hermione! Our friend, well at least we thought. I wish I had never listened to Pansy. I wish I never came here. I wish I never knew. But too late. I'm here and  I want an explanation. And a damn good one at that.

Malfoy was still a bit shocked. I guess he didn't know about the cloak. 

"Well Potter, you're not her keeper. She doesn't have to ask for your permission to kiss someone. I mean you didn't ask her permission when you kissed Pansy Parkinson!"

Hermione looked like she was about to faint.

How did he know? Of course Pansy was all over him so I suppose she would've told. But that was different. That was a dare. But I still kissed her I suppose.

"You kissed Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione exclaimed. "Well then, we're even. Any way, like Draco said you're not my keeper. And neither is Ron. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he wasn't suppose to be here anyway. And neither are you Harry."

Her voice softened a bit. But I was still a bit mad. She had a point though, I wasn't her keeper. Then she started to talk again. 

"Harry, please just go now and I promise I'll explain this all to you later. "

A few mornings later - Hermione still hasn't explained anything to Harry or Ron 

No one's point of view - does that make sense?

During breakfast Hermione found a black owl coming full speed at her. She was quite delighted at the thought of having mail until she saw what the bird was carrying. A large red envelope. A HOWLER!

"Who would send you a Howler?" Harry asked his panicking bestfriend.

She had a funny feeling it was a particular Death-eater father she knew but didn't voice her fears.

"W-w-well, who ever it's from you might wanna o-o-open it Hermione. Last time I didn't open one it was just HORRIBLE! Gooey ooze everywhere it was haunting me. Oh you better open it 'Mione!" Neville added. 

Her mind made up she ran to the door of the Great Hall and ripped the envelope open. 

What she heard was indeed was a cold voice magnified 100 times it's usual I'm-about-to blow voice. And in this case the person had a very loud I'm-about-to-blow voice indeed. Hermione was almost knocked back by the voice.

"YOU FILTHY STINKING MUDBLOOD! YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON AND YOU WILL GET YOUR HEAD DONE IN!! HE'S A SLYTHERIN REMEMBER THAT AND SLYTHERINS ARE WAY TOO GOOD FOR THE LIKES OF A MUDBLOOD GRYFFINDOR.."

All heads turned towards the Slytherin boys. A few turned to an extremely pale Draco Malfoy.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MUDBLOOD? YOU WILL NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON IF IT IS NOT NECESSARY OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY OUT OF HIS LIFE MYSELF! TRUST ME GRANGER YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THE WRATH OF LUSCIUS MALFOY!"

All heads instantly snapped at Draco who was sitting around a bunch of sneering Slytherins. Doing something absolutely unexpected of him he ran to the nervous-wreck that once was Hermione Granger, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, hugged her and walked towards the Heads common room with his arm wrapped around his beloved, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Later on in the day - I sure like skipping time don't I? 

Harry and Ron were getting extremely worried for they hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast and it was now dinner time. They checked in the usual places that she went on a Saturday but was unsucessful. Determined to comfort her - even though ferret boy sure seemed to have done the job, running up there and KISSING HER!, Ron thought  - the pair searched the halls for Draco Malfoy. 

Not long later the two found him.

"What have you done to 'Mione?" asked a rather p-ed off Ron.

"Nothing, I was about to ask you the same question," Malfoy replied, "though in a much more civilised manner.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Newsflash! Well, we better look for her then don't we. Where does she usually go on a Saturday?" 

"We checked everywhere," Ron replied, "for god's sake we even checked the dungeons!"

"Okay then, we just have to look for her harder won't we?" Harry reasoned, and with that the two parties left on a fruitless search.

After two hours of non-stop searching the trio began to panic like hell. They finally decided to check her room again.

When they got inside they found the room was empty. Ron started looking around the room for a note of some kind and when he saw what was one the bed he called his two "friends" - that only goes for one of them, guess which? - over and all they could say was:

"Oh, shit!"

(A/N: I think I'll be evil and end this chapter right here! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

(The "Happy Fairy" came into the room and finally found the evil, evil author and her - yes, I'm a girl! - computer under piles and piles of clothes and books. With one flick of her wand she CURSES the author with happiness and forces her to continue.)

_When they got inside they found the room was empty. Ron started looking around the room for a note of some kind and when he saw what was one the bed he called his two "friends" - that only goes for one of them, guess which? - over and all they could say was:_

_"Oh, shit!"_

There burnt onto the Gryffindor lion on Hermione's blanket was the Dark Mark. Harry put his hand on the mark and before Ron could yell "you idiot it could be a portkey!" he collapsed onto the floor clutching his scar.

(The evil, evil author's dog barged into the room and with one big bite ate the "Happy Fairy" thus finishing the curse and allowing the author to stop writing once more!)

A/N I've gotta leave that there guys, I've got a big family reunion thing I've gotta get ready for. Sorry, I haven't got time to write Thankyou notes either. Gtg! Jackrussel666


	5. Black 'R' Us

A/N : This is in Ron's PoV so I used some incorrect grammar on purpose to try to sound a bit more like Ron. It's pretty short so I'll TRY to have chappy number six up soon. TRY is the keyword here cause I haven't written it yet. I hope you like it. This is the start of the full-on drama…DUN DUN DUN!!!! Ron's PoV 

Oh god, Harry! He was on the floor clutching his scar then he just sorta jerked and fell unconscious. 

"Help me here Weasley," Malfoy said. "I'll make a stretcher and you put him on it okay? We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

If this was in any other situation I would've gotten up him for telling me what to do but in this case it was a sensible plan and I had no time so I put him on the stretcher Malfoy conjured up and Wingardium Laviosa-ed him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey asked me what happened and not wanting to tell her about 'Mione I just told her we were in the corridors when he just doubled over and blacked-out.

******************************************

It was a few days after Harry first collapsed and he was still in a coma. Malfoy started hanging around me after that. At first it was pretty annoying but after awhile I sorta actually enjoyed his company. It took me a while to get over the fact that he snogged the girl of my dreams - Hermione, we've decided to go look for her as soon as Harry recovered. I just hope she can wait that long - but after that he wasn't that much of an ass. He asked if he could talk to me after double potions so I went to the library straight after my lovely hours of getting tortured by Snape - he wasn't treating Malfoy too well cause he was hanging 'round me in class as well.

He finally arrived and sat next to me. I looked up from the book I was reading to pass the time cause I got to the library early.

And this was roughly how our conversation went:

"Ron, I know how you feel about Hermione."

"Okay, Draco don't worry, I'm not about to steal her away from you - I don't think I could even if I did try."

"I know that you wouldn't try anything I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't hurt her even if my life depended on it."

"Well that's awfully macho of you isn't it. Err.. thanks I guess but trust me, if you do not only will you have to deal with the wrath of Harry Potter you will have Ron Weasley to deal with as well and if Hermione hasn't told you yet; I'm much worst."

He laughed. I had a funny feeling that it wasn't really what he wanted to talk about. And guess what? It wasn't!

"Well, here's some good news for you. I've heard on the way back that Harry's stirring. Of course your sister was the one that told me. She still doesn't trust me you know?"

I instantly got up, "So c'mon what are we waiting for? Harry's waking up!"

We literally ran out of the library and getting some strange glances along the way. When we finally got there Harry was sitting on his bed reading a copy of "Standard Book of Spells level 7".

"Hey Harry!" I yelled running up and sitting on the chair next to his bed. Draco followed. "How ya feelin'?"

"Okay, but there's something really important I need to tell you." 

What was it with the "there's something really important I need to tell you"-s today. First Draco now Harry. But he had a really worried look on his face. 

"You both might want to sit down for this, and Malfoy you might be able to help me here. When I was 'unconscious' as people put it I saw these really weird images. There was Hermione and she was in this cell. And then I saw like this dungeon and it had all these shelves and shelves of stuff along the walls…………."

He continued to describe this dungeon and that room and so on for about fifteen minutes. Then al of a sudden Draco stood up and 

said, "I think I know exactly where she is. It's the dungeon of Black 'R' Us (A/N what an original name, eh?) in Knockturn Alley. Luscius used to go there all the time. There's a passageway in Hogsmeade that can get us there. The only problem is there isn't a visit scheduled there until next fortnight and I don't think she can wait that long."

This is where Harry and I come in. well, Harry was always in it. 

"We can get to Hogsmeade any day we like don't need ta worry bout that but what do you think we'll need to rescue 'Mione?" I said.

We did a few more minutes of planning until Madame Pomfrey came in giving Draco a weird look. 

_A few days later - Harry finally got let out of the hospital wing._

We (I mean me, Draco and Harry) sneaked into Hogsmeade via Honeydukes and went into this shop I never knew existed. It had all these ugly totems and stuff and everyone was staring at us but then the goblin who owned the shop - well, I think - came up and said "Hello master Malfoy, what would you like today?" 

And Draco just replied "I need to go to a convention at Mr. Kambrook's (A/N yeas I know it's a lamp brand!) "

So we boarded this weird looking train thingy - Draco told them it was a surprise part so we had to come in secret - and all of a sudden we were in Knockturn Alley. We'd changed out of our Hogswarts robes and Harry was trying very hard not to be noticed. We finally made it to Black 'R' Us, which was this big stone castle looking building. We walked in pretending to own the place - cause that's how we noticed everyone else did it - and walked straight down the back stairs without anyone noticing. The whole staircase was filled with shelves and shelves of weird and scary looking thingy-ma-bobs. We finally got to the end of the ruddy thing and we just saw a whole pile of corridors and cells. 

"Okay, now Hermione's here somewhere. I'd suspect that we're walking right into a trap and that almost every Death-Eater will be here guarding the corridors so be ready okay?  I think we should stick together cause I don't think any of us will be able to take 10 Death Eaters on our own." Harry said.

"Or together even," I muttered.

I have never admitted this before. Even to myself. Oh, no I did it heaps of times when the basilisk petrified Hermione but that's different. This is a historical moment peoples. Ron Weasley was scared out of his wits.

A/N: Thnakyou to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all:

Ambaerezque, G*Ness, Daya, Chrissy, whatever22, Icy Stormz, tigerhawk567

Disclaimer Poem

Roses are red 

Viloets are blue

I'm a broke teenager

So please don't sue

If you recognise it

Then it's JKR's

And if you don't

Then it came from Mars

No not really,

But please review,

You do that by clicking,

The box in the blue.


	6. The Truth Revealed - or is it?

A Truth Revealed – or is it?

(A/N: I tried to make this a good chapter but well, I'm sick so I can't really think straight. I hope you like it. The long awaited Drama!)

The trio made their way through the twisting corridors and passed several cells filled with skeletons and starved men - or what used to be classified as men anyway. Ron and Harry were shivering because of the vileness and coldness of the place but Draco, who was used to it kept marching along looking for signs of Death Eaters. 

Not soon later they could hear screams coming from a nearby corridor. Instantly thinking it was Hermione they rushed towards the corridor and ran down looking for her. The corridor was made of Italian marble and was line with doors instead of cells. It also came to a cross-section.

"This must be the Poinsettia wing. If she's in here we are in deep water. Even deeper that what we would be if she was in the cells. This is where heirs are born. But why would Voldemort want her to mother a heir?"

Ron was so shocked by the news he couldn't even open his mouth to say "Don't say his name!"

Harry on the other hand was shocked by the news but could still take action.

"Okay then," he said "we have to split and find her - fast. If any of us get in trouble scream or just make as much noise as you can. If you find her, oh stuff it, I'll just do the thought charm so we can talk to each other in thought speak okay?"

The others nodded in agreement and soon the charm was performed. They all went in separate directions after bidding each other good luck.

(A/N this is all in though speak so just all picture where they are okay? I did it like this so you can use your imagination even more than before.)

this is freaky Harry, for god's sakes all I can find is doors upon doors and it's all too quiet if you ask me 

don't worry about it Ron, it'll be fine. We'll find 'Mione in no time 

I think that question was directed to me Malfoy and since when did you and Ron become pals anyway? 

when you were in the coma. You have a great friend there Potter. Anyway, I'm near the end of the corridor and I can't seem to see an intersection looks like this is a dead end! Wait! I think I hear something 

Draco! What is it? 

Malfoy c'mon answer us! 

Harry I think he's on to something 

yeah me too. Come towards the intersection and wait for me there 'kay? He might , who am I kidding? , he WILL need backup 

coming Harry, Merlin! I think I hear someone coming 

……………………………………… a long silence …………………………………….

Potter, I'm on to something. There's screaming coming from a room nearby. I think it's 'Mione's but I'm not gonna go in yet. It's hurts me more than anyone to hear her scream and heck I wish it was me there instead but we should go in together otherwise it might end up getting us killed 

for once Malfoy, I have to agree with you. I'm coming down the corridor now. Left or right fork? 

left. What do you think happen to Ron? 

I think he almost got killed by a Death Eater but hid just in time 

Ron? 

yes, it's me. Now, left or right fork? 

left 

thanks Harry 

I can see you now Potter I'm going in 

Okay Malfoy but be careful alright? 

Yes Dad 

has he gone in Harry? 

yep, he's just opened the door I'd hurry if I wer…

it's a trap! Trap! Get out of here! There's four Death Eaters and a box making the sound. Get away! They know you're here! 

are you stupid Malfoy we're coming! 

Ron, hurry! Malfoy. Trap. Death eaters. Cd Player.

What? 

Muggle thing now just hurry okay? 

(A/N back to normal mode) 

When Draco walked into the room he saw that it was empty apart from a black box (or as Harry had correctly guesses, a CD player.) 

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by four Death Eaters each holding wands. There was Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint. Draco was quite surprised that Luscius wasn't there. He screamed a warning to the others telling them not to come - even though he would prefr them to over anything at this particular moment - but they didn't listen and now they were inside the room with their wands pointed at the servants of the Dark Lord.

"Stupefy!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously and then; there were two.

Nott who was the smartest of the two stunned Draco and then placed the Cruciatus curse on Harry. Ron knowing that for once, he had to be the hero racked his brain for a way out of the mess.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled pointing his wand at Nott but at the same moment Nott decided to throw the exact same spell at Ron. The two spells met in mid-air and held a link. 

"Do something you git!" Nott screamed at Crabbe, who, as was expected of him, was standing there looking like an idiot.

"Erm….er….er…okay! Cruciotes!" and then Crabbe the half mouse, half flower was laying on the floor.

"Fool," murmured Nott as Ron stifled a laugh but still managing to keep the connection. 

Finally, Ron decided to break the link and dodge the attack. While Nott was still recovering from being flung to the back of the room Ron, stunned him. Harry was finally free of the curse and Draco had finally woken up.

"And people said I was the hero, Ron," Harry joked.

The trio then heard another scream followed by a:

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST! YOU DISGUSTING, VILE EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD! YOU HORRIBLE, GHASTLY,  HIDEOUS, REPUGNANT, FILTHY, NAUSEATING, REPULSIVE, BRAINLESS; ABHORRENT, FILTHY, CALAMITOUS,  OMINOUS, PORTENTOUS, STUPID, DOLTISH, ARROGANT THING!"

Then there was a snap of a whip.

"That HAS to be Hermione!" Ron said.

"And how do you that?" Draco Malfoy replied.

"Well, the voice doesn't have the crackling sound a CD player makes and what other girl has a vocabulary like that in the face of danger?" Harry answered.

"A what what?" Draco asked.

"Muggle thing, explanation later." Ron replied as he set off running in the direction of the scream.

The two boys followed, each with similar thoughts running through their minds – she better be alright! – and – where the heck did she get those insults?

They finally found the room the noise was coming from and opened the door. Inside, there was Hermione chained to the wall. Her clothes were ragged and bloody, her face was bruised and dirty, and most of all her body was bony and covered in bloody (as in blood) scars. There smiling, nest to her was no other than Luscius Malfoy himself. 

"Now, I shall give you a choice. Kill Ronald Weasel and I shall give you food. I know you haven't eaten in days. You'd like that wouldn't you? Or refuse and starve." 

"First of all dim-wit. It's Weasley. I only know one weasel and that's you! And second of all, I'd put myself under the Cruciatus curse before I'll even consider your stupid alternative," the girl spat. 

This girl had spirit, and she wasn't about to let the Luscius win. Especially now that she saw Draco, Ron and Harry over by the door. And ooh no, the dark hooded figure of Voldemort. Knowing that Voldemort was half-blind and not wanting Luscius to notice her rescuers Hermione just kept mouthing the words "Behind you!" "Behind you!"

Too late. Voldemort had seen them.

"I see we have visitors Luscius," he said.

"How nice of you Harry Potter, to come and watch the execution of Hermione Granger Or should I say Hermione Potter?"

A/N – again: You don't think you were gonna get away without the usual bottom A/N did you? Anyway, I hoped you like it and don't worry Harry and Hermi aren't married or anything.

Disclaimer Poem

Roses are red 

Viloets are blue

I'm a broke teenager

So please don't sue

If you recognise it

Then it's JKR's

And if you don't

Then it came from Mars

No not really,

But please review,

You do that by clicking,

The box in the blue.


	7. Fangen die feuer hierin natcht.....

A/N: I shall excuse you from my usual ramblings at the beginning so please R/R!!!

Heads snapped and you didn't need to be a genius to know in what direction. Harry's first instinct was to grab his wand but as soon as he tried he found that his wand wasn't there! Neither was Ron's or Draco's.

"Well, now that I've got your attention," Voldemort continued, "you might be interested Harry, of why you didn't know you had a sister. Dumbledore was smart. I give him that. He figured that if he separated the two of you it'd be harder for me. Enough chit-chat. Lets get to work. Now what would be the best way to go about this? Potter kills Weasel, Draco kills Potter, I kill Potter. Perfect plan isn't it?"

Voldemort let out an evil laugh. Hermione had finally gotten back her strength from being whipped previously and was again firing sophisticated insults at Voldemort.

"You iniquitous flobberworm! I'd die before I even think about hurting one of my friends!"

This only cause Voldemort to laugh even more. "This, Potter. Is what an Imperius curse is used for."

Ron was about to say that they could all break the curse easily but Hermione shook her head. She had a plan and was glad that Voldemort and his side-kick Luscius couldn't notice the cunning glint in her eye.

Harry who just realized that the thought connecting charm was still working decided to ask Draco about Hermione for he seemed to be smiling at her.

Malfoy, why the heck are  you smiling at her in a time like this?

It's easy Potter, your sister has come up with a most ingenious plan

Harry wasn't yet used to having Hermione as a sister so it took him awhile to register what Draco was talking about.

And Malfoy, that most ingenious plan would be?

To pretend that we're too weak to fight the curse. Then when we've got our wands. We break lose and starting hexing the butts out of the creeps!

And how do you know that that's what she's thinking?

I'm surprised you can't tell. You are after all her brother. Anyway. Put two and two together. She didn't want Ron to open his mouth cause she knew he was gonna say we could easily break it. There's another curse. The volkommen imperio curse. It's the complete version. Impossible to break but it takes a while to perform so if we're lucky he'll just use imperio. Then she kept looking at the wands and then smiling. Plus can't you notice that glint in her eyes?

Just to think you'll probably be my brother in law

Well, tell Ron and I'll try to come-up with some useful spells okay?

After that mental conversation the quartet were waiting for Voldemort's next move. And the next move he did make. The Dark Lord performed the Imperius curse on Hermione, and then Ron, Draco and Harry all at once. He commanded them to take their wands. Slowly they walked towards the stone table in the bottom of the room and picked up their wands. Then Voldemort commanded them to use Avada Kadavra on each other. But to the amazement if Voldemort and Luscius - who was standing in the corner wearing a now non-existant smirk - the teenagers turned around and performed the full-body bind on Luscius and his master. Luscius was now limp on the floor and Voldemort - who was a lot more powerful - was disarmed and knocked back into the wall.

"You think that will stop me? Don't forget that I can do magic without a wand. Today will be the day Harry Potter and his sidekicks die!" Voldemort retorted and with that disarmed them. 

All the boys thought solitary thought - Oh, shit.

But Hermione on the other hand had been practising for times like these and was quite capable of performing magic without a wand as well.

"Wasser krieger geschopf  bataillon!" she screamed while moving her hands in a complicated pattern. An army of fierce steeds made out of water rushed towards a stunned Voldemort who was now drenched and battered.

"You have power girl, never should've doubted you. But let's just see if you have enough!"

And with that a full on battle began between the two. After a while they were both battered, Hermione sum what a bit more but she was still standing. Draco seeing Hermione in trouble remembered some of the training Luscius had given him to fight against the light side. But Draco knew that it worked against the dark as well and the main thing was it didn't need a wand.

"fangen die feuer hierin die nacht

stein die feuer hinien licht,

fangen die feuer hierin………….*"

Draco kept chanting the words softly then gradually getting louder and faster. The Dark Lord and the now known Hermione Potter were too busy trying to blow each other up to notice Draco muttering the words to the ancient spell. 

Hermione ducked about the 10th Avada Kadavra curse and noticed a strange aura glowing around Draco. He looked to be concentrating on muttering words and the silver glow around him kept becoming more noticeable. 

"fangen die feuer hierin die nacht,

stein die feuer hinien licht…."

_Idiot_, she thought to herself, _he should know that you can die if you do it alone. He really has changed. Well, I'm not letting him do this alone._

Her mind made up she decided to scrap the Avada Kadavra curse she was about to perform and started to do the Feuerio licht spell instead.

"fangen die feuer hierin die nacht,

stein die feuer hinien licht…."

Voldemort must've known what the spell was capable of for he started sending things to crash into Hermione in a fruitless attempt to break her concentration. He then noticed that she wasn't the only one glowing with silver light but so was the traitor Draco Malfoy. He then started sending thngs crashing into him as well, without paying much attention to Harry and Ron who were darting in and out of shadows trying to reach their wands. 

Then suddenly there was a flash of white and the world to everyone in the room went black. 

A/N: *Yes _fangen die feuer hierin die nacht, stein die feuer hinien licht,_ does mean something and it isn't just a lot of mumbo jumbo. It says, _catch the fire in the night, turn the fire into light, _in German so does anyone here have an idea of what the white light was? 50 points to anyone who does! Anyway, so hoped you liked it. I didn't really but the chappy was necessary.

Bye bye!

P.S Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou to all my reviewers! You are some of the best people in the world!

P.P.S To my lovely beta-reader tigerhawk247 . I haven't paid much attention to your lovely advice yet - I've lost my whole Chap6 file cause of a virus so I've got to try to find it on one of my disks somewhere and do the corrections and I didn't send you a copy of this chappy but I promise I will! 

Jackrussel666


	8. An Important Meeting

A/N: I'll let you get away without my useless babble at the start this time but you have to really promise to read the ending. Promised yet? Well, here's the not so long awaited chapter 8! Ron's PoV 

Ow. My head hurt. Where am I? What _was_ that white light? Okay the question I want answered most of all. Where's Hermione? Man, she better be okay. Taking on He-Who-M..nope stop it Ron. You're being stupid. Taking on Voldemort like that. Now Ron, wasn't that hard saying it was it? Okay, back to business. I opened my eyes and well, lets just say the sight was NOT pretty. There were ruins everywhere. I tilted my head to the left a bit. Ow. It still hurt. Next to me was Harry, doing exactly the same thing as I was. There were Death Eaters everywhere but, lets just say they weren't a problem.

 "Harry, what happened? Where's Hermione and Draco. What happened to Voldemort?" I asked. He looked shocked. Ron Weasley finally said the name

. "Er..um..I really don't know Ron. Do you think you can get up? You look a lot worse than me. We should probabl..no point Ron. Look who's here." 

Professor Dumbledore was walking towards us avoiding the pile of rubble. Then it dawned on me. Heck! This must've been the old Black 'R' Us building. The duel must've taken a lot out of Hermione considering this was the result. I sure hope she's okay. Draco too. I haven't seen him either. Speaking of the devil, here he is right now. Being carried by Sirius. Okay, WHY is he being carried? And omegod! Hermione she was all bloody and dirty. Lupin was carrying her. No this can't be! They can't be dead! 

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. These two aren't dead. Though I have no idea how they survived the _feuerio licht_ spell, when many adults have died attempting to do even a minor form of the spell. Be thankful Mr. Potter and Weasley that your two friends are much tougher than they look. We better get going. I'm sure Madam Pompfrey will be able to take care of these two after we get back to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore explained. How does he read our thoughts like that?

"Professor," Harry said, speaking for the first time in a while, "what about Voldemort? What will happen to him? I mean he might come back! Shouldn't we get him while he's weak?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled? Okaaaay.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Voldemort won't be a threat any more. He's finally gone. And who would think that for once, Harry Potter wasn't responsible but instead his sister and her love."

Her love? Er..that would be..oh yeah! Draco. Wish it was me. Well, all for the best. I doubt I could've done much out there. Before we could ask any more questions or me drown any more in self-pity Professor Dumbledore led us to a port-key and we were wizzed back to Hogwarts where a VERY concerned Madam Pomfrey was fussing over some kid's knee. Hah. If only our injuries were that minor. Harry, whether he knew it or not, had an extremely large gash in the back of his leg. And I was fully aware of not one, but TEN small but deep gashes on my arms alone.  Madam Pompfrey's mouth literally dropped open when she saw the state we were in. She shooed us over to a bed and made us lie down in them then went over to look at Hermione and Draco. I couldn't quite hear what the Headmaster was telling her but it seemed to be about what happened. After a while Madam Pompfrey yelled out "WHAT?" and fussed even more about Hermione and Draco. Must be serious. What was it he said about the Fuerio lit spell? No that wasn't right. Furio light. Nope, not that either. Feuerio licht. That was it! Okay licht, licht, licht – think back to when Hermione was carrying on about German. Licht sounds German. Licht..licht..licht..er..light! That's it! She must've made the light. But Professor Dumbledore said that Draco had something to do with it. He was muttering something during the fight. I thought he was praying. 

_A few days later – Harry and I  were finally let out of the Hospital Wing. Thank bloody god!_

"Weasley and Potter. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you," Snape sneered while giving us and the poor, unfortunate 4th year messenger one of his coldest and meanest looks yet. If looks could kill. We headed down to the Headmaster's office and when we got there – as usual – we realised we forgot to ask for the password. 

"Okay," Harry said. "It's always a sweet. Sherbet Lemon, Gumdrops, Cockroach Clusters, Chocolate Frogs….." Hhe continued to name like 20 different sweets when my patience ran out. 

"Harry," I instructed stepping to the front. "Leave this job to the only guy who doesn't have just one sweet tooth but a whole mouthful of them. Now let me see…Canary creams, Tong Tongue toffees, Sugar quills, Auto-floss mints, Blood-pops. Oh. Just open up you stupid Gargoyle!"

Amazingly enough the gargoyle jumped aside.

"You stupid Gargoyle?" Harry repeated.

When we walked in we weren't in complete awe of the office. I mean, yeah, it's probably the most amazing place one could ever hope to go to but once you've been there about a million times it seems to lose it's effect.

"You wanted to talk to us Professor?" I said.

"Yes, but first lets assemble the whole party so we can start our meeting of properly," he said and with that a whole bunch of people walked in. Sirius, Narcissa – Draco had showed me a picture of her, Lupin, McGonagall, Fudge?, Draco and..

"Hermione!" I cried, rushing up to hug her.

"Ron!" she replied. "How are you feeling? I'm so sorry to drag you into this. This is all my fault. Well, at least I found out I have a brother and Voldemort's gone."

We all sat down in chairs that magically appeared. Draco and Hermione were sharing a small loveseat. 

"We have all been gathered here," Dumbledore started, "to discuss the fall of Voldemort. No longer will we ever have to fear him for he has finally been destroyed. By none other than our very own Hermione Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione, still not used to being Harry's sister and Draco both blushed at the comment. A few strange looks appeared on people's faces when they heard the name Hermione Potter.

"Yes, Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Potter. She is his sister," he answered their silent question. "Not many people knew. Only Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and myself. Fortunately, after a while, we suspected that Peter Pettigrew's loyalties were elsewhere and decided to put young Hermione up for adoption which is where Tobias and Merloyn Granger found her. But we are not here to discuss the Potter's lives for we are here to discuss the fall of Voldemort. I do not know how Draco and Hermione survived the spell but they did and that is what we are here to discuss. Now Hermione, who's idea was it to use the spell?"

"It was Draco's actually Professor," she said. "Though we didn't really agree on it. I was duelling with Voldemort' – gasp from some of the audience – 'and I heard Draco chanting the spell. We didn't have our wands so Harry and Ron couldn't help with the duel. Then when I finally realised what he was trying to do I decided to help him because I knew of the consequences of performing the spell alone."

"Well, then there we have it! I think I know exactly the reason they survived. Similar to the reason Harry survived the Avada Kadavra if I could add."

A/N: I'll leave it there. Not really a cliffy but I DON"T CARE!! Please R/R and oh thankyou like soooo much to all you reviewers!!! I hoped you like this chappy. A bit on the short side but again I DON"T CARE!! Actually I do so please please please pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee just wait a few days and a very looooooong last chapter – or second last haven't decided yet – will be coming your way.


	9. Epilogue - Of which a fair prophecy beca...

Long ago. In a forgotten time, and at a forgotten place an old philosopher sat down on his small rock seat at the top of a hill that overlooked the sea. Here he made one of his most important prophecies. The prophecy of `The Rose Without Thorns".  
  
It was said that one day there would rise a dark snake that would wreak havoc and cause death and misery to many. Also on that faithful day there would be a couple, on the top of a hill similar to the one the philosopher was on, and that couple would proclaim their love to each other. Many years later, the couple would have two babies, one raven haired, the other forgotten. And on the date of that faithful day years later the couple and the dark lord would be no more....  
  
But many years later. When the raven haired boy found out his true identity the dark snake would come back and wreak havoc once more Until one day the identity of a lost kin was revealed. The snake would lose his most respected servant and would then be met with the true beauty and power of a `Rose without Thorns'. The true beauty and power of love without limits. And love of the strongest kind. Forbidden love.  
  
If the old philosopher was still alive now. He would smile his smile that showed yellowed, crook teeth, his eyes would once again shine with the mischievous glint it had when he was in his youth. His silver hair would fall in front of his half-moon glasses as he rocked in his chair and smiled in victory. They had mocked him. Mocked him about his prophecy. But he was right. For the snake did face the wrath of `The Rose Without Thorns" and he was destroyed by love. Forbidden love. The forbidden love of two young lovers who were expected to hate each other by their family and friends. The forbidden love of the child of the snake and the maiden of the lions.  
  
The story was told. The story of the "Rose Without Thorns". 


End file.
